Неназванный монстр-жираф/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.31.16 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Пилотный эпизод Star and marco.jpg Star Comes to Earth S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 star prepares for the fight.png S1e1 star grabs monsters neck.png S1e1 star blastes monster in the neck.png S1e1 giraffe goes inside vehicle.png S1e1 marco prepares to open door.png S1e1 giraffe headbutt.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1e1 ludo calls his monsters.png S1e1 opening the portal.png S1e1 hurt monsters go through the portal.png Match Maker S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Ludo's minions trample Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Ludo climbs giraffe minion's neck.png S1E3 Ludo riding a bat.png S1E3 Star and Marco under attack.png S1E3 Emmitt returns to the fight.png S1E3 Marco punches out giraffe minion.png S1E3 Marco kicks Buff Frog.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Ludo and minions "get the wand!".png S1E3 Ludo's minions charge at Star.png S1E3 Star casts Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast.png S1E3 Marco, Ludo, and minions screaming.png S1E3 Ludo's minions shuffle away in pain.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Ludo's army captures Marco.png S1E7 Star "what's with all these new monsters?".png S1E7 Ludo "surely you know Spike Balls".png S1E7 Ludo "what is that terrible ringtone?".png S1E7 Minions covered in maple syrup.png Quest Buy S1E8 Ludo "we're not getting that".png S1E8 Giraffe monster trying to buy afro grower.png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star and Marco vs. Ludo and minions.png S1E8 Ludo "what aisle is this?".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee appears again.png S1E8 Ludo and minions confused.png S1E8 Ludo's minions corner Star and Marco.png S1E8 Star and Marco cornered by wall of diapers.png S1E8 Star throws box of diapers at giraffe.png S1E8 Ludo and minions enter the elevator.png S1E8 Slug customer slithers to the elevator.png S1E8 Ludo frightened.png S1E8 Slug customer towers over Ludo.png S1E8 Slug customer squeezes into elevator.png S1E8 Tightly packed elevator.png S1E8 Ludo and minions stuck to slug's back.png S1E8 Star running past Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "there she is!".png S1E8 Star drops shelf on Bearicorn.png S1E8 Giraffe monster looking for Star.png S1E8 Giraffe monster breaks shelf with his head.png S1E8 Giraffe monster finds Star.png S1E8 Giraffe monster roars at Star.png Giraffe_monster_in_Star's_face_S1E8.png S1E8 Star whacks giraffe monster with her wand.png S1E8 Quest Buy aisles are a mess.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Brittney 'what is going on here'.png S1E10 Ludo attacks.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby growling.png S1E10 Monsters roaring at Star.png S1E10 Star fighting Deer Beard.png S1E10 Deer Beard flying backward.png S1E10 Deer Beard flies over the bus.png S1E10 Star magic-blasts giraffe monster.png S1E10 Giraffe monster falling backward.png S1E10 Giraffe monster running behind the bus.png S1E10 Star bumps into giraffe monster.png S1E10 Star looks up at giraffe monster.png S1E10 Giraffe monster angry.png S1E10 Giraffe monster in shock.png S1E10 Giraffe monster driven into the overpass.png S1E10 Bicyclist runs over giraffe monster.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Marco faces Giraffe.png S1E13 Marco kicks Giraffe's neck.png S1E13 That's my weak spot.png S1E13 Giraffe and Potato Baby run away.png S1E13 Ludo 'you're even bad at being fired'.png S1E13 Ludo and monsters sneak up on Star.png S1E13 Star suddenly wakes up.png S1E13 Star blasts giraffe with magic.png S1E13 Star faces Ludo and monsters.png S1E13 Star gives Lobster Claws the signal.png S1E13 Lobster Claws appears in front of Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws fake-punches Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'don't worry, boss'.png S1E13 Ludo 'didn't I fire you?'.png S1E13 Being bad feels so good!.png S1E13 Monsters retreat yet again.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Giraffe monster hit by magic blast.png S1E16 Giraffe monster with a sore neck.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 1.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png S1E16 Monsters chasing Marco.png S1E16 Marco karate chops giraffe's neck.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Magic mushroom cloud in the alley.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Toffee, Ludo, and monster army.png S1E23 Monsters outside the hair-covered house.png S1E23 Ludo "we should come back another time".png S1E23 Monsters smiling at Ludo.png S1E23 Ludo "fine".png S1E23 Ludo climbing on Big Chicken.png S1E23 Giraffe monster smiling and holding Dixie cup.png S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Storm the Castle S1E24 Sandwich of Discord.png Прочее Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster.jpg Star vs. the Froces of Evil Korea Banner.jpg Tumblr nmrj0e6A6d1rrl7leo1 500.jpg Lc evonfreeman.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи